Contos De Sapos
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: NaruHina todos os contos de fadas deviam ser mais imperfeitos...


**Disclaimer:**

**- Naruto não me pertence, eu nem sei direito a diferença entre uma kunai e uma shuriken.**

* * *

I'd give my all to have

just one more night with you

I'd risk my life to feel your

body next to mine

cause I can't go on

living in the memory of our song

_eu daria tudo que eu tenho_

_por mais uma noite com você_

_eu arriscaria minha vida pra sentir_

_seu corpo próximo ao meu_

_porque eu não posso continuar_

_vivendo na memória da nossa canção_

/ My All / Mariah Carey /

* * *

****

**Contos De Sapos**

Ela sempre achou que não era do tipo de menina onde a vida seria um conto de fadas, onde coisas românticas ou extraordinárias aconteciam. Na verdade, sua vida era simples, regrada e direcionada. Ela já sabia o que seria antes mesmo de aprender a falar, como todo e qualquer membro da nobre família Hyuuga. E embora todo mundo esperasse que ela fosse a princesinha da família, não era assim que se sentia. Não era o que ela queria ser.

Por isso, Hinata gostava tanto dele. Nada nele era certo ou perfeito. Tudo naqueles olhos azuis era disforme, estranho e incalculável. Tudo na vida dele era livre e tudo que ele fazia era imprevisível.

Ele não era um príncipe que viria salvá-la, mas talvez fosse o sapo que, se beijado, a faria um sapo também. Como nas piadas que contavam.

Porque era isso que ela queria ser: alguém que não fosse ela.

Se Hinata Hyuuga não fosse tão tímida... se Hinata Hyuuga não fosse tão frágil... se Hinata Hyuuga ao menos fizesse as coisas como devia... se fosse boa o bastante... se... se...

Ino era esperta e atraente. Ten Ten era forte e confiante.

E Sakura... a dona do coração _dele_. Claro que era, Sakura era linda e inteligente. Era altiva, tinha voz, tinha audácia, tinha tudo que com certeza ela não tinha.

Porque ela era só Hinata, a escondida entre os próprios dedos, olhando para aquele alvoroço de desigualdades que era Naruto Uzumaki.

E se ela não fosse apenas Hinata, talvez tivesse a coragem de acordá-lo e se despedir, antes de deixar o quarto, sorrateira.

**oOo**

Naruto acordou esfomeado, como sempre. Esticou os braços, rolando na cama, abrindo e fechando os olhos com força.

Tinha alguma coisa diferente naquela manhã... Alguma coisa diferente no quarto, no ar, na cama. Ele se sentou, abobado, e parecia não lembrar sequer do seu nome...

-Hinata-chan!

Ele se virou de um lado pro outro, a procurando pelo quarto. Nada. Chamou-a pelo nome mais duas vezes, andando pela casa. Nada.

Suspirou, encostando-se na parede que dividia o quarto com a sala.

Tinha sido tão ruim assim?

Mexeu nos cabelos com as mãos, se esforçando em pensar aonde tinha errado. Foram semanas tentando chegar perto dela! Será que ela ainda pensava que ele gostava da Sakura?! Não, todo mundo sabia que ele havia ajudado a convencer o Sasuke a não deixar a vila uma segunda vez. Porque eles eram amigos, e queria ver os dois amigos felizes.

Ele ainda não entendia certas diferenças...

Hinata era diferente. Ele sabia que ela gostava dele. Um dia, Kakashi havia dado uma indireta pra ele, e mesmo não sendo muito esperto, Naruto acabou descobrindo. E decidiu dar uma chance... uma chance de ser _gostado_ por alguém...

Olhava pra Hinata e pensava: e se fosse verdade? E se ela pudesse mesmo gostar dele?

Então, como nessas histórias de comédia, ele começou a gostar dela. A pensar nela. Olhar para ela e pensar todos os dias como desvendar tudo que ela mantinha debaixo do sorriso tímido.

Se ao menos fosse esperto o bastante pra fazer isso...

Ontem havia sido a oportunidade perfeita.

Era festa, todos estavam despreocupados e felizes. Os fogos de artifício faziam com que os olhares de Kohona mirassem o céu, enquanto ele a puxava pelas mãos.

Era só como fazer nos filmes: olhá-la nos olhos e beijá-la.

Tinha que funcionar.

Naruto respirou fundo, enquanto ela gaguejava seu nome.

E deuses, ela ficava linda quando fazia isso. Todas as princesas das histórias deviam fazer a mesma coisa com seus príncipes.

Mas Naruto não era um príncipe, era um sapo. E não conseguiu beijá-la. Ao invés disso, deu alguns passos pra trás, tentando dar alguma desculpa para tê-la arrastado pelas ruas, e acabou tropeçando como uma fruta madura.

Era um sapo idiota.

Mas Hinata era uma daquelas princesas que riam dos sapos. Que ficavam preocupadas com o arranhão em seu braço e os levavam pra casa – dele, a mais próxima – para se tratar.

Depois ele mal se lembrava se tinha acontecido mesmo ou não.

Hinata limpava seu machucado e ele a fitava, com a cara de bobo. Pensando se um dia seria bom o bastante pra ela. Se ela ainda poderia gostar de alguém como ele... será que era mesmo verdade? Ou ele tinha se enganado?

Quando ela acabou, os dois se levantaram juntos e acabaram batendo um na testa do outro. Hinata sorriu, tímida, envergonhada.

E ele a beijou, mesmo assim.

Tinha estragado tudo?

Mexeu a cabeça com força, berrando com ele mesmo. Era um idiota!

Devia mesmo tê-la beijado? Será que ela não queria?

E se não queria, por que havia correspondido?

Por que eles haviam ficado quietos enquanto se beijavam? Enquanto deixavam as coisas acontecerem entre eles?

O que ela estava pensando dele agora?

Vai ver, ele era mesmo muito ruim.

Só isso.

**oOo**

Todo dia seguinte é uma expectativa sem fim.

E em Konoha não seria diferente.

Hinata estava em seu quarto, inquieta, temerosa. Havia tido uma noite perfeita, mas por que estava infeliz então?

Estava com medo. Medo de ouvir Naruto acordar e chamar outro nome que não fosse o dela. Afinal, desde quando ele olhava pra ela? Desde quando o grande Naruto, o futuro Hokage, olhava pra alguém como ela?

Naruto andava pela cidade com a cabeça nas nuvens. Como alguém como ele podia ter tido uma noite com alguém como ela?! Ela, aberta e sensível, só pra ele?!

Tinha que ter feito merda, só podia. Então ela tinha ido embora sem dar chances das coisas piorarem...

Será que ela o detestava agora?

Parou no restaurante, mas não quis comer. Estava diferente. Tinha alguma coisa diferente em tudo que ele olhava, e o ramen não pareceria ter o mesmo gosto.

Foi embora, sem comer nada.

Seria assim?!

Não! Não era assim! Não era assim que acabavam os filmes, não era esse o final das histórias que contavam por aí...

-Na...naruto-kun?

O que ele tinha esquecido, era que em todas as histórias tem sempre a mão do destino e, mesmo sem perceber, ele havia caminhado todo esse tempo em direção à porta dela.

-Hinata-chan... eu...

-Gomen ne!

A jovem se abaixou imediatamente, espremendo os dedos contra a palma da mão. Naruto não entendia do que ela estava se desculpando, afinal, ela não o odiava pela última noite?

Ele estava cansado de vê-la assim. Sempre se desculpando pelo erro dos outros, menosprezando a si mesma e esquecendo das próprias vontades.

Ela era alguém perfeita demais pra ficar daquele jeito... por isso, segurou-a pelos braços e a fez ficar reta, enquanto olhava pra ele.

-Eu não sei o que eu fiz de ruim pra você... Hinata-chan. – Ela engoliu em seco, muda. – Ou sei... mas... é que eu sou assim mesmo, um bobo... e eu fiquei tão feliz... que acho que não percebi que você não estava.

-Eu... eu...

-Você não podia ter ido embora! Eu... eu nem pude pedir desculpas!

-Na...naruto-kun...

-Hinata-chan... eu nunca faria você chorar! Me desculpe!

Ela não conseguia falar. Sua garganta estava presa, entalada, as palavras se repetiam em sílabas sem sentido em sua boca e ela simplesmente... desistiu, deixando cair sua boca em cima da dele. Leve, fraca e tímida, logo se afastando com as faces vermelhas e os olhos tremendo.

Naruto deu um largo sorriso e ela sorriu também. Mas um sorriso diferente, porque alguma coisa tinha mudado nela.

Pela primeira vez, Hinata não se sentia mais a princesinha Hyuuga.

Ela finalmente havia se tornado um sapo.

**OWARI**


End file.
